minecraft middl school
by creeperman69
Summary: this is a good story about middl school. it has sex and drugs and that stuff so if u are offendid by that for some reason get the fuck out
1. Chapter 1

minecraft middl school chapter 1

 **authers note: i am 9 yeers old and goin into 5th grade. i like mincraft and jerkin off to hot pornoes, especialy ones where the girls have big huge bobs. i cant wait to go into middl school becaus i hear it has things lik drugs and sex. if you don't like the story dont post a bad review because IF YOU HATE THIS STORY FUCK YOU, YOU FAGGOT BITCH**

creeperman69 (me) was woken up by the alram clock and he knew it was his first day of middl school. he jerked off to minecraft music videos on his iminecraft in front of his intire family. they didnt car. he was practiking for sex becaus he herd from his friend simon the skeleton that there is lots of fun sex in middle school. creeprman69 was glad becaus he lovd watching pornoes and wanted to imitate them on someon.

after he finished jerking off he ate brekfest which was minecraft cereal and minecraft juice. then creeperman69 got dressed and drove his mom's car to school becaus he is col like that. creeperman69 is the coolest kid in minecraft middl school besides herobrine. herobrine is cool becaus he commits crimes like murdr and rape and drugs and sex.

creeperman69 got into the school and had to do a lame asembly wher the teechers told all of the studints about the rules. creeperman and the other students thought it was lame. the only good part of the asembly is that mrs. boob was ther who is a techer who is hot and has big boobs like the girls in the pornoes that creeperman69 watches. all of the male studints wanted to do sex with her.

the rules were the folowing shit.

1\. no murder

2\. no rape

3\. no drugs

4\. no sex

5\. no havin fun

6\. no jerkin off

creeperman69 thoght the rules were lame and wantid to brek all of them. he wantid to murder the principle so he could make his own rules. the asembly continud to go on and he fell aslep. howver he wok up later and the asembly was stil goin on. to hours had passed. mrs. boob was walkin out of the asembly. her bobs were bouncin up and down and it was realy hot. some seemen came out of creeperman69's cock. all of the studints thought he wet his pants but he knew it was realy seemen. mrs. boob looked like the hotest persin ever. she had the perfect boobs the perfect as the perfect face the perfect hair the perfect everything.

creeperman69 asked the teecher to use the bathroom while the asembly was still going on. he said yes and he got out of the room. he was walkin in the hallway and passed mrs. boob. mrs. boob asked creeperman69 is that pee or seemen? creeperman69 said seemen and mrs. boob said ooh thats hot wanna have sex like they do in the pornoes. creeperman69 said yes as he loved pornoes. mrs. boob tooked off her clothes and she was naked. creeperman69 saw her hot body and naked giant boobs in all of their glory. creeperman69 took of his clothes and he had a giant super big long 12 inch long erektion coverd with seemen.

creeperman69 put his peenis in mrs. boob's girl hole. it was super hot. creeperman69 knew minecraft middl school would be the best place ever. his seemen ejakulated out of his peenis and it was so long it went into mrs. boob's bladder. his peenis was covered in mrs. boob's pee and he peed mrs. boob's pee back into her girl hole though it was mixed with creeperman69's seemen as well. he could tell mrs. boob's woman hole had an erektion as well. creeperman69 made his peenis go out of the blatter and later he took it out of her girl whole.

creeperman69 then put 12 inch long peenis in mrs. boob's as. it was hot. his peenis was so long it went through her intestins and came out of her mouth and his seemen ejakulated onto the floor. there was a giant white pudle on the floor. then he took his peenis out of mrs. boob's as and put it in her nose. his peenis fit up her nostril and the seemen came down her nostril and out of her eers. it was very hot. creeperman69 felt like the happiest kid in the world ad he had lost his virjinity at 9 with a super hot girl. they were done having sex and mrs. boob said that creeperman69 was better at sex than anyone that she had ever banged.


	2. Chapter 2

minecraft middl school chapter 2

 **authers note: some faggets have been pming me bad messeges about how my story is bad and how i talk like a retraded 5 yeer old. if u dont like the story dont reed it u fagget.**

after he was done bangin mrs. boob creeperman69 went back to the asembly. it was stil going on and the fuckin stupid principle was talkin about stupid shit like dress code. it was lame. everyon except for the nerd faggets were asleep. 2 hours later the asembly finaly ended. everyon was hapy except for the nerd faggets who get beat up by the cool kids.

creeperman69's first clas was with mr. keem. he was the best techer in the school besides mrs. boob. he is more comonly known as daniel keem or killr keemstar. **KEEMSTAR IS MY FAVRIT YOUTUBER OK HE ISNT A RASIST OR A PEEDO LIKE ALL THE FAGGETS SAY.** mr. keem was good becaus he alowed the students to talk and stuff and even showed them videoes like his youtube vidoes and even some pornoes.

during mr. keem's good class creeperman69 met some new freinds like herobrine. herobrine was the coolist kid in the school. he did crimes like murdr and sex and drugs and becaus of this everyon loved him except fagget techers. there were also tons of hot girls with big boobs and they al wanted to bang creeperman69 becaus he is so hot. mr. keem was obviesly a good teecher.

his next clas was with mrs. fagget. mrs. fagget was a horribl teecher. she wasnt even hot. she was 65 yeers old with sagy tits and an ugly face. even wors she wore a bikini to schol becaus she wanted to be a cool techer like mrs. boob. it was horbile and no one liked mrs. fagget. she taught boring subjicsts like history. who gives a fuck abot the vetnam war and the hall of cost?

after mrs. fagget's clas came lunch. lunch was good becaus there is no learning and no mrs. fagget. creeperman69 got to sit with his freinds the cool kids. they talked about cool things like murdr and drugs and sex. there were also tons of hot girls at lunch which was good. creeperman69 stared at their boobs a lot during lunch. however, the best part of the day had yet to come to creeperman69.

the next class was with creeperman69's favorit teacher, mrs. boob. mrs. boob did not teach anythin but did teach about sex. sex was the favorit subject of everyon in the school, even the girls who didn't have a nice pair of boobs to star at. everyon in the class wanted to have sex, even creeperman69 who had already had it earlier in the day. he thought it was super fun. later in the day creeperman69 got a note from the teecher saying "meet me in my car".

creeperman69 had some other clases but they were all lame shit like geografy, math, languig arts, and more. finaly after all those horribl classes creeperman69 went to mrs. boob's car, expekting lots of adult fun.


	3. Chapter 3

minecraft middl school chapter 3

 **authers note: why are people complaynin that this is rated k this is a good fanfic. kids can learn from this fanfic it is good. also im 9 and i made this the rating fits me well and mineraft is for kids too.**

creeperman69 was there and he got into the car. mrs. boob was in the car and was laying in the floor naked and she had an ereckt girl hole. creeperman69 also had an ereckt peenis. creeperman69 took off his pants and his shirt and his undrpants and his shoes and his socks. creeperman69 was naked. he put his enormos cock in her girl hole. it was hot. creeperman69 began to charge up a hyper ejakulation. it took 5 minutes for the hyper ejakulation to charge and mrs. boob was bored. the hyper ejackulation came out of creeperman69's peenis and it blew up inside mrs. boob's girl hole.

the seemen which ejackulated out of creeperman69 blew up and it exploded all over the car. the entire car was covered with creeperman69's semen. it was hot. then creeperman69 decidd he wanted to do mouth sex with mrs. boob like they do in the pornoes. creeperman69 put his engorgd cock in mrs. boob's mouth and his peenis began spraying out seemen like a water gun spraying out water. the seemen ejackulated so fast that mrs. boob barely could feel it and it went down her stomach quickly. by this time the seemen had hardend and coverd the windows of the car.

creeperman69 was done with the sex. it was hot. mrs. boob told creeperman69 to meet him in the car tomorrow. however the seemen covered the windows and it was so hardend it was imposible to remove now. it was imposible for mrs. boob to drive now. the next day at school creeperman69 braged to simon the skeleton and herobrine and mathew the mooshrom that he had banged mrs. boob. he showd them pictures of mrs. boob's naked body and they all got erektions and jerked off. but in their pants so it wasnt public. however creeperman69 cold see the seemen stanis through their pants.

creeperman69 texted the nude pics of mrs. boob to his freinds through his iminecraft. they took out their iminecrafts during class and continued to jerk off becaus it was the hottest pornoe they had ever seen. howver this time the seemen erupted through their pants like a volcano. the seemen landed all over the clasroom and even into girls hairs. this was during mr. blockstein's class. mr. blockstein was a horibl teacher and murdrd guys who did things wrong and sexed girls who did things wrong. mr. blockstein was drenched in the seemen. mr. blockstein punished simom, mathew, and herobrine becaus they had broken rule 6 of the schol rules, no jerkin off.

mr. blockstein put herobrin, simon, and mathew in a cage and prepard to execute them in front of the whole schol tomorow at asembly. he tooked their phones and said oh my god its mrs. boob! and she is nakid! creeperman69 was scared as mr. blockstein had found the naked pics of mrs. boob and was preparin to murdr his freinds. creeperman69 got hom and decidd he wantd to create a plan to save his freinds.


	4. Chapter 4

minecraft middl school chapter 4

 **authers note: some faggets have been insulting my story and saying i need an beta. if u dont lik the story dont reed it YOU COK SUCKIN FAGGETS! if u lik the story ur good u can stay :)))**

creeperman69 got back from schol and new his freinds were in danger becaus of mr. blockstein. mr. blockstein was a horribl person who wanted to murdr his freinds! creeperman69 decided to come up with a plan to save his freinds while he was jerkin off to hot pornoes. jerkin off helped him think goodly so he jerkd off. he came up with a plan to save his freinds while the guy and the gerl were doing butt sex. creeperman69 decided he needed to merder mr. blockstein. he is just a stupid fagget who murdrs his studints. creeperman69 didnt want his freinds to die, espesialy in front of the hole school.

creeperman69 had come up with the plan right when the peenis cam in the butt in the pornoe. he decided he needed to murdr mr. blockstein. after all he is a horribl person and he needs to die. mr. blockstein is worse than adalf hitler. he wanted to murdr peopl becaus they JERKED OFF! creeperman69 stole his dads echnated dimond sword that had sharpnes 5 and knockback 2. it was a good sword. he hid it under the desk in which he has the compoter where he watchs the pornoes.

meanwhil mrs. boob had to take her car to the car wsah becaus of the hardend seemen from creeperman69's hyper ejackulatin. the car wash didnt work. the car wash guy said that they cant get rid of hyper ejackulations. mrs. boob was sad as she coudint see anything throguh her car. the car wash guy reckomended takin her car to the sex shop. mrs. boob took her car to the sex shop. the sex shop guy said that they can get rid of the hardend seemen. the seemen came off of the car when the sex shop guy used a seemen rake on the seemen on the car. the seemen came off. mrs. boob was able to drive to school again!

creeperman69 got reddy to kill mr. blockstein at assembly. he hid his sword in his pants and pretended it was an erektion. he drov to school in his own car sinc he is a cool kid and has his own car. when he got to school he took out the sword and was reddy for assembly. he saw mr. blockstein as well as herobrin, simon, and mathew in the cage. they were in front of the cage and he had a gun to their head. after they said the minecraftia pledjj of alejence mr. blockstein said and now for a speshel presentatin. creeperman69 was reddy. he picked up the gun and prepard to shoot mathew, simon, and herobrin. creeperman69 jumped over and stabbd mr. blockstein in the stomach. he was bleedin blood and he was almost dead. then creeperman69 walked over to mr. blcokstein who was layin on the ground. he then cut off his head and blood popped out. mrs. boob was smiling at creeperman69 in the audience. a lot of the students cheerd because mr. blockstein was dead. however, mrs. fagget calld the minecraft cops on creeperman69. however, he was prepard for a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

minecraft middl school chapter 5

 **authers note: there is none reely but i want to thank the good poeple who like this GOOD minecraft fanfic :))) but remember if u dont lik the story dont reed it! faggets**

mrs. fagget had calld the cops on creeperman69 aftrr he murdered mrs. blockstein. creeperman69, mathew, simon, and herobrin had prepard themselfs with weppens and stuff like that. creeperman69 was reddy to fight the kops and maybe even kill mrs. fagget. she deserved it. mrs. fagget was a bad techer, even badder than mr. blockstein. she had CALED THE COPS ON CREEPERMAN69, ON OF THE COLLEST KIDS IN THE MINECRAFT MIDDL SCHOL!

after lik 30 minits of preparin the cops finaly arived. the cops all had guns. however simon the skelton had stolen mr. blockstein's guns since he had died. one cop fird a bullit at herobrin. herobrin dodgd it and used his majical sycic powers to hurt the cop. he grabbd that cops gun and shooted him in the hed. blod and guts exsploded out of the cop's hed. it was gory and gross to the girls at least but it was good since the cops were bad guys and herobrin was a good guy.

another cop fird a bullet at creeperman69. it got closr and closr to him and everyon was scared espesaly the gerls since they all wanted to bang creeperman69. he didnt have anything to delfect the bullet with since he diddnt have a gun or anythin but he got an idea. creeperman69 pulld down his pants. he thought of mrs. boob contantly. he got a 5 foot long mega erektion. he slappd around his giant long peenis and the peenis delfected the bullit. all of the girsl were in aww and they wanted to bang him. it was good. meenwhile creeperman69 whackd the cop with his mega erektion. thankfuly the cop was also a girl. creeperman69 bangd the cop using his mega erektion. a seemen explosion came into her girl hole like 10000 arows comin out of a bow. the seemen explosion knokd the girl cop back and stuck her onto the wall. the girl cop was stuck and naked and was trappd by the seemen of creeperman69. the seemen began to harden like it did with mrs. boob's car. the girl cop was scared but mildlie terned on.

creeperman69 gave the simon the skelton the girl cop's gun. simon the skelton decidd to use the gun to kill the other cops. simon the skelton shot the other cops and their heads exploded and they were dead. there were still some cops left though. mathew the mooshrom dodged one of their bulets and then kickd one of the cops in the balsack. the cop fell over. mathew actually tore a hole in the cops balsack. seemen and sperm and pee explodd out of the cops ballsak. he was dead. ther was only one cop left. he was the biger and stronger cop. he fired 10 bullets at the heros. however creeperman69 deflectd them all with his mega erction. the bullets hit the cop and he was dead. all of the cops were dead. the crowd all chered except for mrs. fagget. mrs. fagget was horribl so.

then creeperman69 had an idea. the girl cop was still coverd with the hardened seemen from his seemen explosion. her girl hole was still showin. creeperman69 went up to the girl cop and put his mega erektion in the girl hole. the sex they had befor was only just to trap her. the girl cop was kinda hot so creeperman69 relly wanted to bang her. creeperman69 put his mega erektion in the girl hole and began relesin his almighty seemen. the seemen was so strong from the 5 foot long mega erektion that it came into her girl hole, up her intestins, and all the way out of her mouth. the seemen was blasted from her mouth to the othr wall. the other wall was coverd with creeperman69's seemen too and it began to hardn. creeperman69 was bangin the cop in front of the whole school. they all cheerd except for mrs. fagget who no on liked. creeperman69 kept bangin the cop up the girl hole for an hour in front of the whole schol. when he was done sexing her he left her trappd in the hardend seemen.


	6. Chapter 6

minecraft middl school chapter 6

 **authers note: i am finaly gettin good revews on the fanfic thank you amazing people! im glad there are less critticising faggets now. i hate the criiticising faggets.**

creeperman69 was glad that he and his freinds had murderd the cops who tried to murdr them. all the school lovd them now becaus murdr is cool. all of the girls wanted to bang creeperman69 becaus he was hot and cool and was good at sexing. herobrin was the coolest though but not the hotest. mathew the mooshrom and simon the skelton were both somwhat cool though. later in the day, during lunch, they built a bonfir in the schol and threw the ded bodies of mr. blockstein and the cops in it. the entir school except for mrs. fagget chered.

during lunch creeperman69 decidd to sit with the girls becaus they loved him so much. all of the girls were hot and had giant boobs. they were elly the endreman, chelsy the creeper, and zoey the zomby. again, all of them were hot and had giant boobs. the girls were all talkin about how hot creeperman69 was and how much they wanted to bang him. in fact thats what all the girls in the school were talkin about even the hotter girls in oldr grades who had even bigger boobs. thats how hot everyone thought creeperman69 was. the girls saw creeprman69 going to their table and askd him hey wanna go to the bathrom together? creeperman69 said yea. the bathroms were right next to the wall with the hardend seemen where the girl cop was. they all went into the girls bathroom. they all went into one toilet stall together in the girls bathroom. all three girls taked off their clothes. elly the endreman said ITS SEX TIME!

creeperman69 then taked off his clothes and revealed his mega erektion from erlier in the day from when he bangd the girl cop. his erektion was giant and massiv and coverd with seemen which he got from jerkin off to nudes of mrs. boob in class. his mega erektion had goten biger from thinkin about bangin the girls. the mega erektion was now 6 feet long, taller than creeperman69 and all of the girls he was about to bang. first he stuck his peenis in the ass of chelse the creepr and he charged up a hyper ejackulation, the most famos of creeperman69's sex moves. while he was doin this he was fingerin the asses of elly the endreman and zoe the zombi. when he was done chargin up his hyper ejackulation it exploded all over the bathrom and it even leeked into the lunchrom. there was so much seemen it coverd all of the walls of the bathroom and flooded the floor.

everwyon in the lunchroom was wonderin where's creeprman69? now they knew. they knew becaus of how famous his sex moves were in the school. the only person who didnt know was mrs. fagget who couldnt swim and was only survivin the seemen water by siting on top of a table which was floatin in the seemen. however bob the bitch opened the door out of the lunchrom and more of creeperman69's seemen fllooded into the halways of the school. almost all of it was flooded with seemen now. there was so much seemen that once someone opened the door to flee the school it created a 4 foot tall flood in block town, where everyone in the story lives and where minecraft middl school is. since there was so much seemen the minecraftia guvarnmint declard it a nashinal emegencie.

despit the seemen flood, creeperman69 continued sexing the thre girls. he violently ripd his peenis out of chelse's butt and put it into elly the endreman's nose. he ejackulated into her nose and decided to finger chelsy in the girl hole. chelsy thought this was hot and her girl hole ejackulated seemen a bit. creeperman's peenis and all of the girls girl holes were erekt. it was a reely hot orgie. creeperman69 continued ejackulatin his seemen into elly's ear and it was hot. the seemen came down her nosetrils and out of her ears and mouth and continud to add to the great seemen flood. meanwhil creeperman was fingerin zoey the zombie up the butt so hard her butt began to ejackulate seemen and even some shit. creeprman69 continud to ejackulate the seemen into elly's nose. he finally chargd up one final hyper ejackulation to put into elly's girl hole insted of her nose. the mega ejackulation was so giant from creeperman69's six foot long peenis that the seemen came out of all of ellys sex holes like her mouth her ass her nose and even her ears and girl hole. the mega ejackulation coming out of elly's ears was like 1000000 pieces of tnt exploding.

finally he rippd his peenis out of elly's girl hole from the mega ejackulation and fingerd her, this time in the girl hole. now he put his peenis in zoey's butt. he ejackulated a lot into zoey's butt and it was very hott. all 3 of the girls girl holes began to ejackulate seemen, addin more to the flood. by this point all of the kids and staff had escaped minecraft middl school except for creeperman69, zoey, elly, and chelse. the town was in an emerjincy becaus of how good creeperman69 was at sex. his ultimat potenshal had finally showd. he was literaly a sex GOD. creeperman69, zoe, elly, and chelse were so hard that they began chargin up hyper ejackulations. all of the girls girl holes were ready to release the seemen that had built up insid of them. the seemen came out of all of there girl holes. then creeperman69 relesad his hyper ejackulation, which went up zoey's ass. the ejackulated seemen came out of her ears nose girl hole and mouth. it was really hot and it added much more to the seemen flood. the seemen flood was so big even hit som neyberin towns like blockcity and tnt town.


	7. Chapter 7

minecraft middl school chapter 7

 **authers note: there isnt one reely but i just want to remind u guys not to post bad reviews!**

creeperman69 had finaly finished sexing chelse the creeper elly the endreman and zoey the zombe. they all had created so much seemen that the entir school had been filled and even the town the scholl is in block town and some neyberin towns. creeperman69 chelse elly and zoey were traped in the school on a floatin toilet which they had sexed on. after they finished sexing the four minecraft peopl noticed that their cloths had been loosed in the great seemen flood. they had to swim through the seemen to find their clothes. luckily they all knew how to swim and were ok with swimming in creeperman69's seemen. they all swimmed through creeperman69's seemen to look for their clothes. unfortanatly their clothes had all been washed out of the school. they had to go into public places naked.

creeperman69, elly, chelse, and zoey were swimmin through the seemen. while in the seemen chelse said WHERE THE FUCKIN HELL IS OUR CLOTHES? they continud swimin through the seemen until zoey feeled somethin yankin on her ass. it was mrs. fagget! mrs. fagget had seed the four swimmin through the seemen flood and saw all of their girl holes and peenises and asses. creeperman69 decided to atempt to fight mrs. fagget and save his sex buddy. creeperman69 jumpd out of the water and tried to do a korean ninja kick on mrs. fagget. she duckd and the kick missd her. then she grabbed creeperman69 and tried to suck his peenis which was still mega erekt from the sexing from earlier. elly slappd mrs. fagget in the face and said ONLY HIS SEX BUDDIES GET TO SUCK HIS PEENIS! then creeperman69 tried to mega ejackulate on mrs. fagget but the sight of her ugly, sagy tits which he could see sins she was wearin a bikini made his mega erektion go away. the same went for all of the girls erekt girl holes.

the fight continud for a while but mrs. fagget had actualy hired isis fighters from pakistan to hold them all hostage. she rewarded them saying that they could sex the girls and her if they held onto them long enoguh. and they would get free cokaine. mrs. fagget and the isis members were waiting for the flood to get done so they could take them to...DETENSHIN! becaus they had broke rule numbr for of the school rules: no sex. mrs. fagget and the isis members she had hired then had an orgy. it was horrible. it was so ugly that creeperman69 got a revers boner. his peenis retractd and went into his body and out of his ass. one of the isis members she had hired was bangin her up the ass, one was bangin her in the mouth, one was bangin her in the girl hole, and one was bangin her in the nostrel. her sagy ugly tits were flailin everywher.

2 days later the great seemen flod finally ended. the isis members and mrs. fagget carried the cage they were all in all the way back to detenshin and lockd them there. it was horrible. they knew they needed to find a way to get out of detenshin as they knew the isis members were plannin on bangin the girls and taking them back to pakistan where they came from. they knew they needed to get revenge on mrs. fagget.


	8. Chapter 8

minecraft middl school chapter 8

 **authers note: yaaayyy im geting good revews now thank you guys BUT REMEMBR if u dont like the fanfic dont reed it and especally dont post a bad revew.**

creeperman69, elly the enderman, zoey the zombie, and chelse the creeper were all trappd in DETENSHIN! mrs. fagget had lockd them all up and would allow the isis members to sex elly, zoey, and chelse if they were traped in detenshin for long enough. they all knew they needed to get out becaus they didnt want to be sexed by ugly pakistani isis members. they are all also all still nakid. even though it was detenshin mrs. fagget was pretty much holdin them all hostage. creeperman69, elly, zoey, and chelse decided to get out of their seets. they opend the door. isis members were guardin the detenshin room. they opened the other door. two more isis members were guarding that door.

creeperman69 got an idea. he decided to punch the window and break it open. he broke the window and he got 1 glass pane in his inventory. but he rememberd that he also had an enchanted dimond sword in his inventory. he decided to fight the isis members two at a time. he took out the sword and tried to stab one of them. the isis member dodgd it and started saiyan things in isis languig. creeperman69 took out the sword and tried to fight the isis members but they had guns and grenads. one isis member through a grenad and it blew up part of the school though creeperman69 and his sex buddys werent hurt.

creeperman69 got an idea. he looked at his nakid sex buddys and got an erektion. it continued to grow and grow. by the time he finished his erektion was a mega erektion. he decided to use his mega erektion powers on the isis members. he also got some string and tied the dimond sword to his peenis, to make his peenis attacks more powerful. elly chelse and zoey thought this was hott and decided to help him out with the isis members. first off creeperman69 swung his peenis sword around and whackd the isis members with his peenis. they got hurt by the mega erektion. then all of the girls decided to ejackulate out of their girl holes and create a seemen puddle that is hard for the isis members to walk in. the girls continued to ejackulate their seemen.

creeperman69 continyood to swing his peenis sword arond. finally the sword on his peenis hit one of the isis members and choppd him in half. blood and guts came out of his body and filld up the school floor. he was dead. there was one more isis member left in the area. chelse the creeper decided to stand on the part of creeperman69's peenis that doesnt have the sword attatchd to it. she wanted to use her creeper powers to help him out. she put some gunpowdr inside of creeperman69's peenis hole. an exploshen came out of creeperman69's peenis hole. the exploshen hit the isis member and he instantly died.

creeperman69 and his sex buddys decided to kill the other isis members who were on the other half of the school. they ran through the detention room and creeperman69 ambushd one of the isis members with his peenis sword. it choppd his head off. elly the enderman pickd up the dead body of the isis member (not the head) and tore through its body parts. she tore out the intestins of an isis membr and suckd on it like a nice sausag or creeperman69's peenis. zoey the zomby took off the corpse of the isis member's peenis and ate its peenis. after this the girls made more seemen puddls for the isis member to slip in. the isis guy actually slippd in the seemen puddl and he was stuck there. they decided to torture the isis member. first creeperman pulld down his pants and cut off his cok. he decided to put it in with tomorows teacher lunches, hopefuly for one of the bad teachers to eat. then they cut off all his fingrs and toes using the peenis sword. creeperman69 removs the string from his peenis sword and takes the sword off. he uses the string to tie the isis member to the wall of mrs. fagget's classrom where he bleeds out and dies. then creeperman69, elly, zoey, and chelse all walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

minecraft middl school chapter 9

 **authers note: tell me if u guys jerk off to this story. i know i do! i think its reely hot.**

after killing the isis members creeperman69 elly the enderman zoey the zomby and chelse the creeper decidd to steel cloths from the lost and found bin becaus they had nothin else to wear as their cloths had been lost in the seemen flood. however zoey had an idea. she said befor we put our cloths on how about we all sex? they all said sure! we love sex! they thought it would be a good idea to sex in mrs. fagget's room in front of the dying isis member that was tied to the wall and bleedin out. chelse said i know! lets have the most dirty sex possibl to gross out the isis guy! they all agreed becaus they love sexing. creeperman69 got another mega erektion and was reddy for the sex. zoey decided to suck on his mega erektion so they could do mouth sex. creeperman69 prepared to charge up a hyper ejackulation. his seemen ejackulated into zoeys mouth. the ejackulation was so good that it went down her intestins and out of her ass and it sprayd all over the isis member that is still alive just to attatch him to the wall even more and gross him out. then chelse decided to put some more gunpowder into creeperman's peenis hole like she did last chapter. creeperman69 shoved his mega erektion into chelse's butt and it was so big it came out of her mouth. he moved his peenis back a little so it didnt come out of her mouth. he aimed his peenis and then shot the gunpowder ejackulation at the isis member. it hit him in the stomach and blood came pourin out as well as all of the food he ate before that happend. finally creeperman69 put his peenis in elly's nose. he told her to swirl around the ejackulated seemen with the stuff in her nose and release it. creeperman69 pulled his mega erektion out of her nose and she shot the seemen-snot-booger combo fluid at the isis member. they all got their clothes on and ran back home.

the next day at school elly, chelse, and zoey became the most populr kids in the grade because they had sexed creeperman69. literaly all of the girls said things at lunch like wow! creeperman69 bangd you guys! i want him to bang me! that was one of the reasons why lunch was good on the that day of schol, only the third one since two of them had been canceld by the seemen flood. that day at lunch creeperman69 also tried drugs for the first time. herobrin asked him hey wanna try this mariwana? creeperman69 said sure! ive always wanted to drink mariwana! then he drank the weed and it tasted reely good. he decidd to do more and he got high with his friends simon mathew and herobrin. all of the girls saw him doing the drugs and they were like wow drugs are cool! i want a guy who drinks weed to bang me! literlly all of them wanted to bang creeperman69. he was the hotest kid in the school.

mrs. fagget's class was also very good that day. mrs. fagget was the first class creeperman69 had so it was befor lunch. but it was good. creeperman69, herobrin, simon, mathew, chelse, elly, and zoey had all gotten to class before mrs. fagget and saw the now-dead isis member atattchd to the wall and coverd with seemen and with a whole in his stomach. mrs. fagget came in the class while zoey, chelse, and elly were telling creeperman69's dude friends about the amazin sex that he gave them. mrs. fagget came into the class and screamed. she saw the isis member dead, tied to the wall, coverd with seemen, above her desk. she screemd reely loudly. she said WHO DID THIS? I AM GONNA MURDR THE GUY WHO KILLD MY SEX BUDDY! then she fell to the floor and almost died. mrs. fagget didnt regain conshisness until the end of class so everyone just talkd the whole time. creeperman69 even banged some girls in the classrom in front of the students as well. all the hot girls in the class lined up in a line and creeperman69 would bang them one by one. of cours this included zoey, chelse, and elly.

mrs. boob's class was not good though. she was sick so she was absent and couldnt sex creeperman69. instead she was replaced by mr. enderpearl, elly the enderman's lame ass dad. he had to teach sex class as mrs. boob was gone. he thought it was a good idea to pair everyone up and make them sex each other as practice. he paired elly up with sid the slime, a nerd ass kid. mr. enderpearl wanted elly to bang a lame ass nerd kid since he was a goody too shoes fagget and he was also a goody too shoes fagget and a lame ass nerd. sid the slime was also big and fat and ugly. elly said NO! I WILL NOT BANG THAT BITCH! PAIR ME WITH CREEPERMAN69 OR I WILL KILL YOU! all the girls wanted to be paried with creeperman69. mr. enderpearl called the polis faggets on his hot daughtr and creeperman69 decidd to stand up for her as he was paired with sophy the stray, a lame ugly ass fagget who has no boobs.


	10. Chapter 10

minecraft middl school chapter 10

 **authers note: I AM NOT A TROLL. IF YOU THINK I AM A TROLL YOU ARE A ASS. i am a reel 9 yer old. my story is just too good for u guys ur just jelles.**

the poolice arrived at the school to arest elly the enderman. all she did was thretten to murder her dad who is a nerd fagget. the police surronded elly and said UR UNDER AREST FOR ATEMPTED MURDER. sid the slime said NOOOO MY SEX BUDY! and creeperman69 decidd to help elly since they are sex budys after all. creeperman69 lookd at elly. he pulled down his pants. his erektion was gettin bigger and bigger. soon he had a mega erektion. he was reddy to use his sex powers. firstly he whackd mr. enderpearl with his giant peenis and hit him so hard he flew out the window. he was almost dead and had glass peeses shoved in his eye and shit. elly was happy since her dad is a stupid strict fagget. now it was time to deel with the cops.

there were five cops who arrivd. elly decidd to help creeperman69 out now that her fagget ass dad was gone. she got an erekt girl hole. elly pulld down her pants. creeperman69 chargd up a mega hyper super ejackulation. the seemen flew into her girl hole. then her girl hole became mega erekt. the cops laffed at them and thought they were paffetic. however the cops dont know what sex powers are and are all lonly virgins. one cop shot a bullet at creeperman's ballsak. he got so erekt by looking at all the hot girls in the class who also removd their clothes to help out their crush creeperman69 that his ballsax became iron. the bullet hit his ballsak but the ballsak deflected it. it hit the cop and it died. herobrin picked up the corps of the cop and tore out all of its organs and stuff. he fed them to the class who happily ate it.

from looking at creeperman69 and his hot dick all the girls in the class had mega erect girl holes. they all walked up to the cops with their giant, hot girl holes. they cornerd the cops in the corner and they were all scard now that their freind had died becaus of sex powers. they all chargd up mega ejackulations. their mega ejackulations all hit the cops and they were hurt reely bad. chelse the creeper came and said I GOT THIS! she put 100 tons of gunpowder which she had in her girl hole in creeperman's peenis hole. he thought about mrs. boob and he began to use the ejackulation cannon sex power which he used on the isis members. his peenis was like an automatik gun shootin bullets. he shot so many ejackulations that the cops all literlly exploded blood and guts.

elly said to creeperman hey sex buddy wanna help me kill my dad? he said yes i would do anythin for a sex buddy. they walked outside and elly said we need to use the most horrible method of murdr on my dad as possibl. he is a horribl person, even worse than adalf hitler and mrs. fagget combind. creeperman knew he needed to use something wors than the tortur he used on the isis membr. they found the dead bodies of one of the isis members they killed and cut off its peenis. they took the peenis over to mr. enderpearl and forced them to sukk on it while they tied him to the floor of the clasrom. they gave all of the students sticks so they could beat him but not hard enough to murdr him. all of the students beat him with sticks while he was sucking the peenis of the dead isis member. when the studnts were done beating him they cut off his dick and fed it to sophy the stray who is ugly and has no boobs. he was horrifid seeng an ugly girl eat his peenis. then they cut off all his fingrs and toes to let him bleed out. then they put tacks in his hands and feet and tackd him to the whitebord where he died. elly and everyon else cheered since they had killed mr. enderperl.


End file.
